


Reprogrammed

by PepsiGo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: (TF Fanfiction. It can be TFA this chapter and another TF verse next chapter. Just giving you a heads up. I was inspired from other fanfictions that's all. I'm not here to please or entertain, *Pulls out Optimus's ax and puts on mouthguard* It's strictly business)••••••••••••••••••••••





	1. Chapter 1- Thus it begins here

**Author's Note:**

> Quick side note: It mostly revolves around TFA.

Chapter 1- Reprogramming  
Summary: After Optimus, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Blurr get captured, Megatron gives them away to specific deceptions.   
••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Lord Megatron, We have taken 4 Autobots hostage", Shockwave said. "Why?", Megatron said. "They were caught stealing our supplies", He replied. "Bring them in", Megatron said. "You heard him Blitzwing. Go fetch them", Shockwave said. "Vight avay!", Ice said. Random came back a couple of minutes. He pushed the 4 prisoners into the Throne room. "What a surprise. Prime didn't your carrier ever teach you not to mess with Decipticons?", Megatron said. "Frag you Megatron", Optimus murmured. "Shockwave, Do what you need to do", Megatron said as he snapped his fingers. "W-What....", Optimus wasn't able to finish his sentence because He and the other 3 were temporarily offlined. "Begin the reprogramming", Megatron said. "As you wish", Shockwave said. "10%...36%..68%.......79%...96%..100%. There will be a heart button on their back panel. Press it and they will come online. They will follow all your orders", Shockwave said. Megatron said, "Wait. First I want to give the others away. The prime is mine. Shockwave, You can take the blue one, Blitzwing, take the yellow one, and Lockdown can take the ninja". Lockdown who was hidden in the room popped out from the shadows. He snickered. "Consider this a payment for killing Yoketron", Megatron said. Lockdown picked up Prowl and left. Blitzwing took Bumblebee, and Shockwave took Blurr before the two left the room. It wasn't long until everyone left. Megatron carried Optimus bridal style into his berthroom. He placed him down on the berth and opened his back panel. He pressed the heart button before closing it tight. Optimus's optics were now a dark pink. "Hello Master! How do you do? My name is Optimus Prime and I was programmed to follow every single one of your commands with out hesitation! That's why I'm here!",Optimus said cheerfully. Megatron admired this new attitude. ~Blitzwing's turn~  
Blitzwing turned on the heart button and closed the back panel. Bumblebee onlined with bright pink optics. "Master! Pleased to meet you! My name is Bumblebee! I was programmed to follow your commands! I promise to please you!", Bumblebee said happily. Random chuckled. This was going to be fun.  
~Shockwave's turn~  
Shockwave took extra precautions with Blurr. He managed to find a way to slow his speed. When he pressed the heart button, he closed his back paned and sealed it with screws on the four ends of it. Blurr onlined with salmon pink optics. "I'm happy to meet you Master! My name is Blurr and I was programmed to meet your expectations of me! I will help you with anything!", Blurr said gleefully. Shockwave giggled. He was free to do the anything to him. He was holding in this desire while he was still Longarm Prime.  
~Lockdown's turn~  
Lockdown pressed the heart button, Sealed it with tape and Prowl onlined with his light pink optics and light pink visor. "Greetings Master. My name is Prowler. I was programmed to satisfy your needs and to obey your commands. I hope I do not become a waste of space", Prowl said seriously. Lockdown laughed. "Your so cute that way", he said. "I do not understand what you mean by 'cute'", Prowler said. "You find out soon enough. Man I own Megatron a month of no payment for Bounty hunting", Lockdown said. The decipticons knew in their minds what they could do with them. 

End of Ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2- Trying the reprogrammies out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To sum it up, The Captors having some 'funtime' with thier reprogrammies. I had a lot of fun writing this. Enjoy! ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert Nosebleed here*

•••••••••••  
Megatron felt like the happiest mech alive. Having Optimus Prime as a pet was a dream come true. Better yet, Seeing him in a cute maids outfit was better! For a cherry on top, he had a collar and his leash was in black servos. Optimus said, "Master, I'm bored. Can I play?", Optimus said quietly. Megatron chuckled and said, "Wanna play with me?~". Optimus smiled and said, "Ok! So wanna play Hide and seek or Wii U?". Megatron traced his hips and said, "How about stripping for me?". Optimus and stood up bowed and said, "As you wish". He started to unbuttoned his maid outfit, then slowly pulled down his panties. Megatron got a boner from seeing this. He grabbed them and thought, "I FINALLY DID IT! I GOT OPTIMUS OUT OF HIS PANTIES!!! I've longed for this! Time to frag his CPU out!". He grabbed Optimus as he said, "Please be gentle...I'm still a virgin...". Megatron has a small nosebleed as he thought, "I'm gonna be the one to pop Optimus's cherry!". Optimus was on his hands and on his knees as Megatron opened up Optimus's interface panel and his as well. He turned him over   
and thrusted into his aft. "Ohhh...~", He moaned out. Optimus knew now how big Megatron's spike was. It was at least three of his servos thick and about 10 inches long. "Tell me how much you want my spike", Megatron said. "I want it so badly...", Optimus replied as a sharp thrust was added. Megatron thrusted more and more until Optimus came and so did he. Then he said, "Optimus, I want you to suck my spike" He said as he sat up on the berth. Optimus got on his knees on the floor and started to suck his spike. "Your doing good", Megatron moaned out. Soon he came into Optimus's mouth. Optimus had some lubricant leaking from the corners of his lips. "You know what to do. Swallow it", Megatron said. Optimus obeyed and licked the extra. "It's sour yet so sweet", he thought. "Can I?", He asked. Megatron shook his head. He licked his spike dry. Soon the two feel into deep recharge. "My life goal is complete. I finally popped Optimus's cherry, I got his panties and he is my sex slave. I own Shockwave alot", He thought. Meanwhile, Blitzwing admired the view infront of him. Bumblebee hung from the ceiling and doing gymnastic tricks. He had a tag that said, "Burn after use". Blitzwing turned into Random and said, "Mwahaha! I can't believe my luck! Megatron gave me a Autowhore!", Then he turned into Icy. "Vey, Autobot come here. I vaht you to do something for me". Bumblebee walked over and Blitzwing said, "I vant you to go to the pole and entertain me". Bumblebee said, "As you command". He walked over to a built in pole in the corner of the room and started to perform. Blitzwing sat in a throne like seat and chuckled. Random came out and said, "Hahaha! Entertain me more Autowhore!". In the Nemisis lower levels, Where Lockdown had his ship parked, He and Prowler were doing stuff. Prowler watered a plant, meditated, practiced martial arts and...ride Lockdown...? He and Lockdown were currently in a flustered state. "Prowl baby, It's almost like your port was built for a mech like me", Lockdown said as Prowl slid up and down. "Ahhh~...", He moaned. That sound was almost like music to Lockdown's audios. He finally came and so did Prowl. "That was such a good time", Lockdown said. "Correct", Prowl said. On the soundproof rooms of Shockwave's floor, Shockwave was teaching Blurr a lesson. "It won't happen again! I promise! I didn't mean to drop the vase! I promise to be a good pet!", Blurr said. "Too late", Shockwave said. He turned Blurr around and opened his back panel. His afthole was perky and pearl blue. Shockwave took out 5 dildos. Blurr felt one slide in and he didn't mind it. The second was when it got to him. The third was when he moaned. The fourth is when he arched his back and let out a groan. The fifth is a when he overloaded. Then Shockwave took out a remote. "Oh no", Blurr said. "Yes", Shockwave said as he pressed a button. Soon all the 5 dildos vibrated violently. Blurr moaned as his face was bright red. "Your so pretty this way. So nicely stuffed with all these spikes. Soon you can take on my spike", Shockwave said. He saw Blurr overload several more times before he turned the dildos off and pulled them out of Blurr. "So pet, do you promise to behave? I don't want to punish you", He said. Blurr nodded his head. All the Decipticons were having so much fun. It would be a shame for someone to rain on their parade...

End Of Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy: WHY THE LADY BODY STILL HERE?!? WHERE THE AMBALAMB AT?!?!


	3. Chapter 3- Sucker for Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus snaps out of Megatron's messed up fantasy and encounters him. To prevent Optimus from escaping, Megatron also locks him up in a prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined Suicide Squad and TFA for this chapter! Hope u guys emjoy!   
> 

Optimus found himself in the Decepticon prison. It was called "Purple Roses". He was in a cage. "Huh?", He said. He saw himself hanging from the ceiling and wearing a collar saying, "Megatron". His left optic had a little black heart there. He wore a one piece swimsuit that said, "Burn after use". Then he felt a burning sensation. He fell from the ceiling as his optics widened at the sight. There was a ring of flames surrounding his cage. Then he saw Megatron as he talked to him. "Take my servo through the flames". Then he talked to him again. Optimus realized then he was a slave. He was just a sucker for pain. "I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down", Megatron said licking his lips. "Ohhh...I'm just a sucker for pain", Optimus said shrugging as He gripped his cage bars. He licked a bar. "You sleep on the floor", Megatron said. "I choose when I sleep and who I sleep with", Optimus said. He laughed Then he saw a flashback of a couple of Megacycles back.

{Flashback} 

Megatron saying, "Shockwave how did he deactivate the button?". Shockwave shrugged and said, "Until I can repair the button, Use these injections. They are temporary but work". Optimus said, "Why am I here?! Let me go back home!", He yelled out. Megatron saying, "Hey honey, What should you 'medicine' flavor be? Orange Energeon, Chocolate Energeon or Vanilla Energeon?". Optimus felt tied up. "Vanilla", he said. Then he felt a needle being injected in his thigh. A ball gag held back his scream. Then Megatron removed it. He felt different. His vision felt dizzy as if He was under a spell or something. He began to laugh a little. Then he laughed insanely. "Isn't it scary what a smile can hide?", he said. Megatron sighed. He was so cute when he laughed. Then he stopped. He started to cry. "I forgot to tell you. It has certain 'side effects'", Shockwave said. He looked at the ground as Megatron released his bonds. He felt lifeless onto the ground. He lifted his a little and said, "What is wired life?". Megatron looked at Shockwave and shrugged. Optimus sat up and said, "I hear them. Where are my teammates?! What did you do with them?!?!", He yelled. He grabbed his legs and rocked back and forth. "Bumblebee...Prowl...Blurr...I hope your ok", He said. He got up and punched the wall. "GIVE THEM BACK!!", He screamed. Shockwave took out a EMP. "Not yet", Megatron said grabbing his arm. "Where the frag is my ax?! I WILL SLAUGHTER EVERYONE IF I DONT GET IT BACK!!", He screamed snapping a nearby dummy's head as it fell to the ground. Megatron knew that would calm him down and said, "Frag it". He tossed Optimus his ax. Then Optimus camled down. He fell down to the ground. Then he got up again and placed his ax on his back. "I call my ax, Fairy Blue. I like the name. Take Fairy Blue and I'll make you regret it. I'll do the pleasure of cutting the rope". Megatron bravely walked up to him. He held out his servo. "Let's go back to your cage. Shockwave needs you to be there so that you won't...lose it". He injected him with something behind his neck and walked with him back to cage. 

{End of flashback} 

Optimus gripped the bars and rammed himself onto the cage. He landed on the floor with a thud. "That's a whole lot of Crazy and Pretty", Megatron said. He glided over Optimus's ring of flame. He looked at him one more time. He was doing tricks on a couple of ropes on the ceiling. He chuckled and left. Then as he passed by several other cages, the stranger they were. The blue bot was drinking expressos and reading a book, The yellow one was reading a joke book and laughing occasionally, and the Ninja was sitting there, as he appeared to be talking to himself. What they all in common was that they were all wearing collars with their owners' names on their collars. The blue bot was wearing purple bracelets and stasis cuffs on his legs. The yellow bot was wearing a tracker on his collar. The ninja had stasis cuffs on his servos and on his legs. Megatron shrugged mentally. They were not his pets. "Screw that", he thought. "I'll keep all the prisoners until they get used to us. Once they do, that won't live without us." He chuckled darkly and thought, "Then Optimus will do anything for me. Even go and kill his remaining teammates for me. At least I wouldn't get my hands dirty". "Oh my little Optimus, you got lured to you and you to me like a moth to a flame", He sighed before leaving the prison. 

End Of Ch.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nex Chapter coming up!


	4. Chapter 4- Oh, You'll be mine alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reprogramming effects wear off and Optimus realizes what is going on. Megatron confronts him and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn! 4th chapter already. You guys actually like this?

••••••  
Optimus woke up. Turns out he was unconscious. He got up, and took out Fairy Blue. He pulled it out. He started to sing to it. Then Megatron came back. "Puddin'! I missed you!", Optimus said his pink optics glowed. Megatron glided over the ring of fire and said, "Missed you too". Optimus smiled then had a angry/sad/scared face. "Megatron, why am I here?", He asked having his crisp bright blue optics back. "Isn't is simple?", Megatron said. "I simply love you". "No, It's not", Optimus said. "You kidnapped me". Megatron stomped his foot and said, "I will make you learn to love me!". He snapped his fingers as chains wrapped up Optimus. Fairy Blue skidded across the cage as it fell outside from the bars. Megatron picked it up and said, "Until you learn, The ax is mine now!". Optimus's optics widened. "No! Fairy Blue!", He yelled. Megatron pulled a lever close by as below the cage there was water. He pushed a button as Optimus dropped down. Then he came back up. "Damn you Megatron!", He screamed as he was dunked again. He tried to transform but he couldn't. Megatron pulled a chair and watched. Then finally, Optimus began to cry. Energeon fell from his Optics. He was dunked again. His panties were soaking wet. His audios were filled with water. He closed his optics as he was dunked once more. The chains finally snapped. Then he was brought up. The hole below him closed. He lied on the ground in pain, humiliation, rage and sadness. "Why don't you just see your mine Prime?", Megatron said. Optimus managed to get up, his legs shaking. "I'll never be your's", He said shakily. "Oh little Prime, can't you see you already are?", Megatron said pulling him close. Then he injected him with a needle. Optimus felt dizzy. Then he heard, "Soon you won't be able to resist me. Your body and spark will be mine". That is what he heard before he blacked out.

End of Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna change the show next chapter. This story mostly revolves around M and OP. If you want, I'll include the orher parings in later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5- I reduced him to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm transitioning into G1 for this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too shabby I guess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Optimus woke up tied up to a medical bed. Soundwave was there and said, "Ah, Good Morning Autobot. Lord Megatron told me specific instructions, since he is not here today. Since Shockwave is busy, I must take care of you". Optimus sighed. "Hello". Soundwave took out a needle and injected it into his right thigh. "Daily Energeon dose; check", He said. Then he took out another needle but it had pink liquid in it. He injected it into his left thigh. "Temporary reprogramming; check", He said. He pushed a button as the Prime was put up straight and the bed disappeared. Soundwave went behind him and opened his back panel. He started to fix the button. Then he said, "Status on button: In Progress". Then he popped his chest open and said, "Rumble eject, Mission: Repair". Rumble's cassette popped out as it transformed. "What do you want?", He asked. "I need you to go get me another energeon cube", Soundwave said. "Fine", Rumble said before leaving. Optimus still had his mouth guard on. It was so that Soundwave could not read his feelings. "Optimus Prime: Feeling sad?", He said. "No Soundwave, I simply wished my crew was here. Ok, first of all why am I talking to a Decipticon and two, I think I need help. Three: Why are you being nice to me?". Soundwave shrugged. "Do you know why Megatron has me here?", Optimus asked. "Answer: Lord Megatron All he told me was 'I always had feelings for him. I just don't want anyone to take him away from me'. Besides from that, I am positive he simply does not wish for anyone to take you", Soundwave responded. Rumble returned with a Energeon cube. Once he was back in Soundwave, Optimus sighed. Soundwave felt his sad atmosphere and said, "Problem: Bad relationship. Solution: Maybe you and Lord Megatron need to work on your relationship. Me and my mate Starscream did. It worked out in the end". Optimus smiled at him. "Thanks Soundwave. I feel better now". It wasn't long until Megatron entered the suite. He was shocked to see that Soundwave and Optimus were talking like they were best friends. "Soundwave! Come here right now!", Megatron said sternly. "Yes Lord Megatron", Soundwave said as he got up and walked to the door. Megatron pulled him out and closed the door. "What were you and Prime doing?", Megatron asked. "Situation: Prime was sad. Solution: I had a conversation with him". Megatron said, "What were you two talking about?". Soundwave replied, "Answer: We were talking about our relationships". Megatron sighed. He was tired and decided not to ask anymore questions. "I thank you for your hard work Soundwave. You are dismissed", Megatron said. "Your welcome my liege", Soundwave said before he left. Megatron then entered the suite and Prime was sitting on the couch. His legs were crossed and His arms at his side. "Greetings, Master. Back home already?", Optimus said. "Yes my little pet. Come now. I've had a stressful day. Why don't we go and have us a little fun~?". Optimus smiled and chuckled beneath his mask. He was going to enjoy Megatron playing with him. 

~NSFW Ahead! Proceed with caution!~ 

Once the two were on the berth, Megatron said, "Alright Prime. On fours". Optimus did as he was told. Megatron heard a soft 'click' as his interface panel opened. He heard another soft 'click' as Optimus back panel opened. Lubricant was pouring from his value and leaking down his white thighs. Megatron took out his spike and positioned it before he gave a sharp thrust. Optimus moaned loudly and his spike felt like a fist. Megatron went faster and harder and then eventually came. Optimus did too. "Open up your chest", Megatron commanded. Optimus did as he was ordered. Megatron smiled as his eyes were enjoying the bright blue. He opened up his chest and Optimus's gaze laid on the ruby red spark. Then the two combined. After, they both had light purple sparks. "We're bond mates",Optimus said. (Get it? Red + Blue=Purple). "Yes. You were the only to match me in battle. I knew you were the one", Megatron said. Optimus blushed and smiled. Megatron smirked. He was impressed how Optimus used to be stubborn, determined, joyful, and defiant. Now he broke him and now he was submissive, joyful, and lewd. He couldn't believe how a Prime to this.

End Of Ch.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone here who would like to order a Chapter 6?


	6. Chapter 6- My Sweetest Mech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Everyone decided to take a break and do what they do when their not making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this deep in the night. I decided that I should tell you guys what they usually do when they are not interfacing 24/7

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Optimus slowly onlined his optics. He was in a room but he couldn't tell who's room it was. Optimus noticed it had black walls. Sadly, there was no windows. Megatron entered. "Welcome to my 'guest' room", He said. Optimus rubbed his optics. "Sup' Mega", He said as he stretched. "I got you a little something", Megatron said handing Optimus a box. Optimus took it. He gasped as he opened it. It was Fairy Blue! But except when he pressed a blue button it turned into a bat. There was also a small red box. He opened it and he smiled. It was a silver ring with a purple decipticon insignia on it. "Will you be my mate?", Megatron said twiddling his fingers. Optimus got up and jumped on him. He hugged him tightly. "Of course". Megatron tilted his head up as the two embraced and had a nice kiss. 

~With Blitzwing~

Bumblebee was recharging in a hammock and Blitzwing shook it. Bumblebee fell onto the ground. "Ja ja ja! The autowhore fell!", Hothead said laughing. "I wonder if that's why he's so clumsy!", Random said. Icy held out his hand. "Mind my personas. They can be annoying". Bumblebee got up. Icy smiled at him. "Energeon?", He said handing Bumblebee a cube. "Thanks Frosty", Bumblebee said taking the cube. "It's Icy but ok", Icy said blushing a bit. "Could I see your spark chamber?", Icy asked. "Sure!", Bumblebee said opening his chest up. Icy saw a purple light in Bumblebee's bright blue one. Then Bumblebee looked a little pale. He let go of the energeon cube and ran to get a garbage can. He began purging his tanks. Icy comforted him in worry. 

~With Lockdown~   
Prowl finished the chores and began meditating. Lockdown walked over to him and said, "Let me try". He sat down cross legged in front of Prowl and offlined his optics. "This is boring how can you do this?!", Lockdown said onlining his optics. Prowl onlined his and chuckled. "It's ok Master. It takes time and a lot of concentration", Prowl said smiling. Lockdown couldn't help but to blush a little. He kissed the top of Prowl's head and said, "Love ya Prowl baby". Prowl kissed him back. "Me too". 

{~Who said I couldn't spoil them?~}

End of Ch.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this. Not too shabby I guess.


	7. Chapter 7- Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Blurr and Longarm/Shockwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, I'll enlightned you with some Blurr/Shockwave and I recommend you listen to "Echo" By: Gumi while reading this.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Blurr. The fastest bot in the Elite guard. Now he was Shockwave's pet. Say, Some Autobots who first saw him during academy days would make fun of him. But when it came to Longarm Prime, he was like a angel. 

'Hey want to go and get some cubes sometime?", He asked.   
Blurr blushed and agreed. From that day forward, Blurr loved Longarm with all his spark. 

As the solar cycles pasted, Blurr and Longarm's relationship became strong. They would hang out more, Longarm began develop feelings for him. 

That is until...

"Shockwave! Report!", Megatron said. "Nearly done my leige!", He said. Blurr who saw was shocked, horrified, scared and...aroused. 

Then His emotions changed like channels on a TV. His vision was black then white. Something wasn't right. It was almost like his enemy was invisible, and he didn't know how to fight. 

The trembling fear was more then he could take. It was like going up against the echo in a mirror. Just like a... Echo.   
He should probably burn the room into a ugly black. He should probably run away and never look back. 

What was going on?!?! Longarm. no...Shockwave was a double agent! Shockwave noticed him. Blurr fainted.   
Now that I think about it, they had a good run. Sadly, It ended in a betrayal. 

SIKE!

Shockwave who reprogrammed Blurr was currently in the middle of a good blowjob. "Nice work Blurr. 5 minute and 50 seconds", Shockwave said orgasming in Blurr's mouth. As Blurr finished, Shockwave brought his spike back in it's plating. 

"Awww Master! I wanted you to rough frag me!", Blurr said. Shockwave handed him a vibrator. "Use this. I need to work", He said as he picked up a datapad and went to go work on the sofa. 

Blurr whimpered a little but obeyed. He was using the vibrator just like Shockwave ordered. He may not have been happy with the fact that Shockwave would frag him, but if he was a good pet then maybe. 

For now, Blurr decided to indulge the ecstasy of the vibrator. 

~End of Chapter 7~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is on the way!


	8. Chapter 8- Wanted Dead or Alive: Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Prowl and Lockdown's perspectives!   
> (The first part will be told in the 3rd person omniscient. The second part will be told in Prowl's perspective. And the 3rd part will be told in Lockdown's perspective.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prowl.   
Ever since they had a "properly" acquainted with one another, Lockdown knew he had fallen for him. Every battle they had, It made Lockdown want him more. 

Hell, he would sneak some gropes or two. That is until he got Prowl's boot heels kicked him. Hard. As a bounty hunter, he would get some trophies here and there. 

But after the Autobots got captured, Lockdown was in a happy state. After all, He couldn't help touching on his body. To say that they were in love was dangerous, but he was happy they were at least acquainted.   
••••••••••••••••••••••••  
~Enter Lockdown's Perspective~ 

"Name?" 

"Lockdown.  
Bounty Hunter, Mercenary, and Ninja. ", I said looking at the hot piece of aft in front of me. 

"Why do you...touch me in weird places?", The mech said. "Does it look like I can resist you?", I said back. "I have a name you know. It's Prowl", He said as his face guard covered him. 

Let's say it didn't end pretty. Sure I got kicked real bad, but at least I managed to get a grope or two! Totally worth it. 

Plus, I like him. It's not every day that Megatron gives me a pet. I adore how he calls me, " 'Master' ". 

Heh. I love having him in the berth. Especially dressing him up! So cute. 

Just cute. Nothing more. I guess I'm done here.   
*Dabs*  
Peace.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Enter Prowl's Perspective~ 

Master Lockdown? Oh I and he is good! I love him so much! Though, I hate it when he ignores me! Hmph. I hate how he'll stare at others! He's mine, Primus! 

I feel happy serving him every day! After all, I was programmed for that. Of course, I always have to please him! I don't want to be a waste of space and time! 

Nonononono. He probably thinks I lie when I tell him that I Love him. Hopefully, Those efforts weren't in vain! I mean, I do cook for him and clean up the ship! 

I love how he'll train with me! He taught me new moves and I'll even show him some I made! At least my cyber-ninja training if fully complete! It feels nice to wear this new armour! It also has mods that Master installed! 

With a click of a button, My body can vibrate in certain places! I feel nice to pleasure Lockdown. 

I'm happy serving my Master. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go and meditate. 

~End of Chapter 8~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next... Enter Blitzwing and Bumblebee!


	9. Chapter 9- Jou fool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Blitzwing and Bumblebee's point of views!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill!  
> (The first part will be told in the 3rd person omniscient. The second part will be told in Blitzwing's perspective. And the 3rd part will be told in Bumblebee's perspective.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bumblebee.  
Oh how that name wrapped around Blitzwing like ribbons. It matched him a lot. Sweet, Energetic, and Enthusiastic. Even since Blitzwing laid eyes on him, he feel in love. 

That smile. That body. He wanted it all to himself. He felt shy and couldn't manage to confess. Hothead felt frustrated by these feelings, and Random didn't care. 

So once Megatron gave Bumblebee to him, He felt so uncontrollably happy. Icy, the main control persona, was grateful. After he got the chance to confess, He could have never felt better. It feels so nice knowing someone is there for you....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Key:  
~=Icy  
•=Hothead  
!=Random)  
..........................  
(~) - Vell, I guess I started having these feelings for Bumblebee even since we first fought. It felt nice being close to him. I appreciate he at least lets me recover before I fight him again. That's pretty thoughtful. Once I held him in my arms, I just wanted this to last forever. Please Allspark, At least let is have that. 

(•) - Not like I actually MEAN it....fool! Jou actually think I would fall for ze Autobot! It's not like I actually LOVE him....jou fool! 

(!) - Hahahaha! SIKE! I was joking there! Did jou fall for zhat?!?! Mwahaha! I love the Autobot! Even I can't deny it! It's cause I wanna park my tank/jet in his garage! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm gonna go and do that right now! Bai!  
..................................  
~Enter Bumblebee's Perspective~ -Hi there! I'm Bumblebee! Wanna go play some video games together? Better yet, let's go grab some oil! First I gotta go ask for my Master's permission. There times when I'll go without permission, but if he caught me leaving, I'll be punished! I don't want that! I want to be a good pet, dear Allspark! But, sadly, I guess there are times when I screw up! Sure it depends on Master's personas on how he will react, but usually Frosty has the heart to forgive me. Warm forehead would spank me, and Crazy wouldn't give a scrap. Whoops! Sorry but, It's time for me to go back to work! If I don't then I'll be in trouble! Bye now! ............................... ~End of Chapter 9~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next... Shit gets real?......


	10. 10- Where has the crew gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......I have nothing to say

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back on Cybertron, Bulkhead and Ratchet waited patiently for the news. 

It was 10 Stellar Cycles (Or 10 days) ever since Optimus and his assigned teammates disappeared. 

"I knew that I should have went with Prime", Ratchet said sighing. 

{Flashback} 

"Optimus! You have a very important mission! Allow me to accompany you!", Ratchet said. Optimus smiled sweetly and said, "I'll be fine Ratchet! I promise". Ratchet looked around him before saying, "Pinkie promise?". Optimus gave him a determined look. 

"Promise", was the last words he said before his battle mask slipped on and he ran to go and catch a departing ship. He saw him take out his ax and use it as a pole to boost himself up to the ship. Optimus gave him a 'peace' sign before the back doors to the ship closed. 

{End of Flashback} 

"I wonder what boss-bot is doing right now. I'm worried", Bulkhead said. Then Jazz, who was helping them, Came out the doors. 

"Any word or sign of Prime and his team?", Ratchet asked. Jazz sighed, and shook his head. Bulkhead who was waiting to hear, 'We found them' felt let down. "Don't give up big guy. We'll find your boss soon", Jazz said happily. 

Bulkhead smiled a little. "Just hang in there Optimus. Were coming for you", Bulkhead thought as he had a determined look. Time to go and get their boss bot back.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~End of Chapter 10~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 coming soon!


	11. 11- Getting some "Info"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ratchet and Bulkhead seek info from...a sales mech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Swindle, the sales mech

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ratchet punched the wall in fury. Bulkhead pulled him back. "Chill Ratch! No need to get so angry!", He said. Ratchet screamed and punched the wall once more. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!? PRIME IS OUT THERE AND WE NEED TO GET HIM BACK!!!", Ratchet yelled. "But where do we even start?!", Bulkhead replied. 

"Swindle. The mech ought to know something. I say we go pay him a visit", Ratchet said grabbing Bulkhead's servo and pulling it. The only thing that scared Bulkhead was that Ratchet was smiling insanely. 

Ratchet looked around him. No one. Then he ran into a dark alley way. He placed a fake jewel down and hid. 

"What are we doing?", Bulkhead whispered. "We are summoning a Sales mech", Ratchet said later shushing him. 

5 nano-kilks later, they saw a shadow. "It's Swindle", Ratchet whispered. Swindle walked to the jewel on the ground innocently. He picked it up and put in a bag. 

Then Ratchet jumped from his hiding place and tied him up. "Woah woah woah! What's going on?!", Swindle said. "I only want to have a conversation. You know, a....deal", Ratchet said rubbing his hands together and snickering. 

"What 'deal' do you have in mind?", Swindle said. "I'll give you 1800 credits for some info", Ratchet said.   
"1900", Swindle said.  
"1800!", Ratchet said getting angry.   
"1900!", Swindle said once more.   
"1800!", Ratchet yelled.   
"2000! No more, no less!", Swindle said.   
"Deal", Ratchet said. 

After Ratchet untied him, Swindle said, "What type of info do you need?". Ratchet crossed his arms and said, "Megatron's current location". 

"Sure. I give you the coordinates. These are the most recent mind you. Who knows if they moved from that quadrant already. If you're lucky, they are still there", Swindle said handing Ratchet a piece of paper with a set of coordinates on it. "How do I know this isn't a trap?", Ratchet said. "Trust me. I'm your only option", Swindle said.

"Here's your credits", Ratchet said handing Swindle some bills. "Pleasure doing business with you", Swindle said transforming and leaving. 

"Time to go Bulkhead", Ratchet said grabbing Bulkhead's servo and pulling him out of the alley way. 

-Back at Ratchet's quarters- 

"So you got the coordinates?", Bulkhead said. Ratchet nodded. "Call up Jazz. I need to ask him a for a favor", Ratchet said. 

-On a com-link call- 

"Yah who this?", Jazz said.  
"Jazz, It's me Ratchet. I need to ask you for a favor", Ratchet said.

"Whatcha need my mech?", Jazz said. "I found Megatron's current location. I need you're help", Ratchet said. "....Mah mech say that again", Jazz said in confusion. "I have Megatron's current location", Ratchet said again. 

 

"......Whatchu need then?", Jazz said. "A ship, weapons, and some of your crew", Ratchet said. "I gotta tell Ultra then. He is my boss", Jazz said. "Tell him! But hurry! They won't stay there for long!", Ratchet said ending the call. 

~End of Chapter 11~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! I can't wait till I post 12!


	12. 12- Bringing out the big guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jazz delivers a message

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Knock knock knock!*  
Ultra Magnus stopped reading and put his book down. He went to the door. 

He opened it and saw Jazz. "Ultra Magnus sir!", Jazz said saluting him. 

"Jazz. Evening to you. Now, what brings you to me at this hour?", Ultra Magnus said. 

"Ratchet gave me coordinates to Megatron's current location", Jazz said. Ultra Magnus had a serious face. "What". 

"Yes sir, Ratchet has coordinates of Megatron's current location", Jazz said. "Sound the alarm! We are preparing for battle", Ultra Magnus said closing his door as Jazz ran off.

Ultra Magnus looked at the polished Hammer on his bed. As he gripped it, He was doing it for Cybertron. He was doing it for the people. He was doing it for the ones he loved. 

The alarm rang loudly throughout the Autobot base as soldiers woke up. 

Most of them groaned and rubbed their optics. Sentinel woke up with a jolt and fell off his berth onto the floor. 

Quickly getting up and opening the door to see Jazz running down the hall. "Jazz!", He yelled. Jazz stopped in his tracks. 

"Yah what can I do for ya Sentinel?", Jazz said. "Why is the alarm ringing?!", Sentinel said. 

"Oh, that. Magnus told me to ring it since we are heading for battle", Jazz replied as he ran off to go tell the other generals. 

Sentinel stood there in shock, confusion and...fear. "Oh, frag. Well. I guess I gotta go and get my crew", Sentinel said face palming himself. 

As Jazz went and told the other generals what was going on, They assembled their teams and went outside where Ultra Magnus was with his squad. 

"You will receive your position, mission, coordinates and everything else in your ship. Our target is confronting the Decepticons and exterminating them once and for all. Raise your heads high, troops!! For this will be our final battle!!", Ultra Magnus said raising his hammer as thunder answered him. Everyone had a battle cry before they boarded their ships and headed for battle. 

~End of Chapter 12~


	13. 13- I'm gonna get them home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ultra Magnus takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Ultra Magnus is doing so far...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ultra Magnus and his squad bordered their ship and then he got a call from the Council. 

"Magnus?! What do you think you are doing?!", A councilmech said. "Defeating our greatest enemy once and for all", Magnus replied. 

"The autobots of our city need you! You can't leave!", Another councilmech said. "I'm a mech built for battle and for leadership. I will defend my home. I will go retrieve the hostages and defeat the Decipticons once and for all. I will get those hostages..I'm gonna get them home", Ultra Magnus said. "Besides, I find this another way to settle scores. Once the Decipticons are gone, everything will be as peaceful before the war. Ultra Magnus out", He said before cutting the call.

Everything was ready. In just a couple of days, they should be there. If they are lucky, the ship will still be there. 

~Back on the Nemesis.....~ 

Megatron smiled and Optimus cried tears of joy. "From what?" you may ask. Well, Optimus found out that he was sparked. Megatron thought happily, "I'm gonna be a sire!!". 

At least Optimus wouldn't be alone. Bumblebee, Prowl, and Blurr were sparked as well. They would get together a lot and discuss their lives. Bumblebee was the first one to be sparked, followed by Blurr then Prowl. 

Optimus felt happy. He was told he was carrying twin sparklings. With him as carrier and Megatron a sire, what could go wrong?

~Back on Ultra Magnus's ship~ 

Ultra had a determined look as they were slowly approaching   
the coordinates. "Approximately 24 Mega Cycles until we reach our destination", Jetstorm said. "That is the most correct dear brother", Jetfire replied. The two high fived each other before returning to work. 

Sentinel on the other hand was too busy polishing his shield and his lance. Jazz was cleaning up his nunchucks. Ultra Magnus face palmed and then got the two to work. 

Ultra Magnus went to the training room and started to train. In 24 Mega Cycles (hours To us humans), He would take on Megatron. 

Optimus. He stopped and blushed a little. He had a small crush on him. His smile, his bright optics and his fierce personality. 

He would get him home. He sweared on that. With that promise done, he continued training. 

~End of Chapter 13~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 coming up!!


	14. 14- 24 Mega Cycle planning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO LAZY SOOO..... In which Ultra Magnus does planning 'n shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ultra Magnus grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He grabbed a energeon can and started gulping down. 

Then one by one, he sent each of his teammates to go and train. In the cleaning racks, he could not get his mind off of the battle. 

After his relaxing shower, he took a small nap. Then a knock was at his door. He woke up with a jolt then went to go and answer. 

It was Jetfire. "Sir, we are a couple of cycles away from our destination. Shall I alert the other troops?", He said. "Go on ahead Jetfire. Make haste already", Ultra Magnus said. Jetfire saluted him before running off with his brother behind him. 

Ultra Magnus gripped his hammer tightly. Time for battle. As he entered the control room, it was full of buzz as everyone prepared for battle. 

Safeguard was helping Jazz transfer boxes of supplies. Sentinel was transferring information to the other ships. 

Once everything was done, Ultra Magnus and everyone landed on the Decipticon ship's port unnoticed. As Everyone bordered off, They all assigned into groups. 

"On my mark", Ultra Magnus said using a com-link to speak. "CHARGE!!!", He yelled as everyone rushed in. Yes, Everything was going according to plan. 

They planned this over the last 24 Mega Cycles. What could possibly go wrong?....

~End of Chapter 14~


End file.
